From Group Helper to Lover
by Yikez-Gatita
Summary: What happens when when Inuyasha and Kagome fight. What if she leaves with Sesshomaru. Will she get her happy ending she always wanted or will it tun into hell. Rated M for lemon in later chapters and the crussin


**Disclaimer-I dont own Inuyasha or the gang...**

"I can't believe you Sesshomaru, I gave you everthing and you still chose Kagura," she wispered.

**Falsh back  
**  
She had long left Inuyasha's side. After that Arguement she did no wish to return but she visited hem once and a while. When Sesshomaru let her for the time being.

**Flash back in Flashback **

_**The Inu gang were reasting in a beautiful clearing. Suddenly Inuyasha's head snappd up. Kagome the first to notice asked, "Inuyasha whats wrong." "Sesshomaru," he growled. Sesshomaru walked into the clearing where they we're at. "What do u want Sesshomaru" he spat out. "I want the miko, Rin is in need of help and since she is human and might understand whats wrong with her," he said coldly. "Oh no, she is not goin with a bastard like you, so why don't you get one of your healers at your castle to help her," he said. "Because my healers are demons and I don't trust them with her" he said. "Oh hell no still shes my shard detector and we need to find those jewel shards," he shouted. "Is that all you think bout me Inuyasha just a shard detector when not even a week before you told me you loved me," she said with tears falling down her flawless cheeks. 'Miko' "Yes Lord Sesshomaru" she responded. "It has come to my attention and by the sent of the half-breed that he has mated to the undead miko," he said emotionless. In his mind Sesshomaru smirked when he saw the look on his face when he said that. "WHAT HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME INUYASHA I'VE BEEN THROUGH THICK AND THIN WITH YOU AND YOU GO AND MATE THE UNDEAD BITCH HOW COULD, MAY I REMIND YOU SHE GAVE THE MY OTHER HALF OF THE JEWEL SHARDS TO NARAKU, YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK IT IM LEAVIN' SSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT!! she all but shouted. Inuyasha was so scared he even pissed his pants. "Lord Sesshomaru I will go and aid you with Rin on two conditions," she said. "Yes miko" he waited for a responce. "I want to travel with you and your group and I wish to be called Kagome or Gome I don't care which one," she stated. "Very well Kagome," he said. "I'm sorry guys i guess this is good bye," she said. Kagome walked over to Sango and gave her a hug and promised to visit as often as she can, then she walked over to Miroku and gave him a hug and told him to take good care of Sango which he didn't mind at all.Kagome walked over to him and he in turn grabbed her by the waist and created the cloud beneath his feet. "Oh no wench get back here-"he was cut of by a sit from kagome.**_

**End of Flashback in Flashback**

Kagome had just come back from the well and went to Sesshomaru's camp. She traveled into the clearing were she left Sesshomaru and there group but what she didnt expect was Sesshomaru and Kagura kissing but he didn't pull away or attack her for touching him no he seemed to be enjoying it. **"I can't beleive you Sesshomaru I told you how i felt and you told me that you felt the same way and wanted to give us a try but i guess i was wrong I...I...I HATE YOU SESSHOMARU!!" Kagome yelled in her mind.** Kagome have had enough so she turned around and ran as fast as she could not even looking back at the scene behind her or what was about to happen. **"Why Sesshomaru why do this to why didn't you save me from a heart ache if you were going to choose her but i guess your just like Inuyasha a two-timing bastard," she thought as she ran.**

End-of-Flashback

She ran all they way to god tree she leaned against it and slumped all they way to the down to the grass. Letting her tears slip down her flawless face. " I guess i'll never find someone to love me and not lead me on. Man why is it always me who gets heartbroken, Am I never going to have a happy ending," she said to herself not knowing she was being heard.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I waited for Kagome to come from her home. I saw something fly over us and was about to go and check it out but i was glomped and kissed by Kagura. I was beyond pissed. I grabbed her by her throat and held her up in the air. "Wench why is it that you touch This Sesshomaru's person with out his permisson," he growled out."Futher more why did you kiss me when i hold no feelings for such a whore as yourself," he continued. "Now Now Sesshy is that anyway to treat your future mate and Lady of the Western Lands." she said in a snoty tone. He growled and let his poisonous claws seep into her blood stream, The something hit him it was the smell of tears and Jasimne.** " Wait that's Kagome scent don't tell me she watched what Kagura just did, wait shes out there alone nobady to protect her shit. "**Jaken watch over Rin if any harm comes to my ward i will kill you and feed you to the Southern prince's wolves am I clear," he said coldly. Not waiting for the toads reply he took of into the forest. He found Kagome in a matter of minutes. He hid in a bush, he picked up what she was saying, "I guess i'll never find someone to love me and not lead me on. Man why is it always me who gets heartbroken, Am I never going to have a happy ending," **"Is that what she thinks that she wont have a happy ending at all. Your wrong Kagome you wil have a happy ending and its coming soon enough my love." he thought.** He was so deep in thought that he didn't see that Kagome took a blade out and started to cut her wrist.

**Regular POV  
**  
Sesshomaru jumped out of the bush as sson as he smelt blood. He startled her as soon as he was infront of her but before she said anything he said something "Kagome what the fuck are you doing" he narrowed his eyes at her. "WHY DO YOU CARE WHY DON'T YOU GO AND TAKE CARE OF YOUR MATE AND LEAVE ME TO DIE." she yelled. He winced at her sreaming. "OK HOW AM I GOING TO TAKE CARE OF MY MATE IF SHE IS TRYING TO KILL HER SELF AND WONT LET ME HELP," he all but yelled.

**Well that's it for now review if you want me to continue. No Flames please. Well Ja ne**


End file.
